Oleander: Adventures of the Purrlion Whisperer
by TheWishfulClub
Summary: In the future, Oleander Dentairisu is the daughter of Cilan and Iris. Only problem? She loves Purrlions, and Cilan hated them. Can Oleander change her father's mind? A collab project for Serebii's Wishfulshipping thread.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Zekshirom  
>Chapter summarytitle: Chapter 1-A Normal Life for the Purrlion Whisperer  
>Extra: A nice little fic the Serebii Wishfulshipping thread we decided to do, I am Zekshirom with the first chapter! I really hope you guys like this, we have NEVER done a collab before! BTW, fellow Wishful thread members, hope you like Oleander's last name! Anyway...<p>

**Oleander's PoV**

The Purrlion alarm clock ticked as I slept. I, Oleander Dentairisu slept soundly, dreaming about-you guessed it, Purrlions. A whole area full of the little cats.

Then the clock rang at 6:30.

"Really, Clock?" I grumbled to I as I climbed out of bed. All around my room were Purrlion plushies, Purrlion figures, and in my closet were outfits that all had the colors of that cat!

And I loved it. Sadly, Dad did not.

My father, Cilan (though sometimes people called him Dent for part of their last name), HATED Purrlions. Something happened to him when he was younger, and it involved a Purrlion.

"Another day, another rant about me liking Purrlions is coming up." I stared up at the ceiling as I thought about the previous rants my father had given me. He wanted me to give up my obession for Purrlions.

_Well, I'm not! I'll change his mind somehow! _I wondered how I could pull it off, though. I was so obbsessed with Purrlions that people sometimes called me "The Purrlion Whisperer." The nickname was nice. I liked when people used it.

"But HE never uses it. Mom somtimes does." I frowned as she got dressed. Her mother-named Iris-didn't seem to mind my liking to Purrlions. Iris even called me by my nickname, sometimes.

When I was ready, I grabbed a Pokeball. It contained Mina, my own Purrlion.

When I got downstairs, only Iris was there. "Mom, where is Dad?" Iris looked over at me, smiled, then answered "Out back, though you shouldn't bring the Pokemon with you." I chuckled, then put the ball on the table before going into the backyard...towards my father.

"Hey, Pa!" Cilan jumped, then slowly turned around. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, OLEANDER!" I rolled her eyes. "So-orry."

Cilan sighed, his fear always somehow kicked in when he saw his daughter. Because she liked Purrlions? Yes. He still loved her, but still!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: StaraptorEmpoleon  
>Chapter summarytitle: Chapter 2-Why, Daddy?  
>Extra: I'm doing my best. I made a random backstory as to why he hates Purrloin. So here we go, this is the next chapter…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oleander's POV<strong>

"Daddy… why do you hate Purrloin?" I asked.

"I don't hate them, sweetie. They just scare me…" he replied, shuddering. His face was pasty and white. "Don't come near me with that thing."

"Thing?" I muttered. "It's my Pokémon!" I stomped off. "I'm going to ask Mom why you hate Purrloins!" He ran up to me, panting. His face was even whiter than before.

"No," he demanded. "No, you won't ask your mom, because I'll tell you. Besides, it's almost bedtime."

I smirked. I was so good at this. "So, why, Daddy?"

"Because…" He blushed. "When I was your age, I had a battle with another trainer. It was my Pansage versus a Purrloin. The Purrloin was ordered to use Fury Swipes… and I bet you can guess what happened after that – I was left half-naked and running away. It-it was embarrassing. So, that's why I've hated them ever since."

"But Dad… can't Pansage learn Fury Swipes?" I added with a smirk.

"Ah, touché, Oleander…" Dad sighed. "But mine doesn't know Fury Swipes, so that doesn't really count." He shrugged.

"Tell me another story. Teach me French!" I demanded.

"Maybe some other time, sweetie. It's time for bed." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. Mom walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" I said to both of them.

"Goodnight!" the two said to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

To dream about Purrloins…


	3. Chapter 3 The Tree Fort

Rat2rrj: This took me a while, sorry Wishful fans, but I swear it's not cheap.

FYI, I had to name Oleander's Purrloin, Purry: Female, Docile Nature, Mischievous.

I have way more headcanons, what with marriages of Chili and Cress, but I didn't want to bother you guys if you didn't ship what I do.

Didn't mention Ash because lol, Ash keeping in touch with people.

I bet Oleander has siblings, but again, I tried to keep most of my headcanons out of this due to irrelevancy.

SO WHO'S READY FOR OVER 2500 WORDS OF WISHFUL FANFIC?

Wishful Slice of Life: Oleander and the Fabulous Tree Fort.

She awoke to the purring of her favorite pokemon. The violet feline licked her nose as she giggled, picking up the cat and grinning at the sounds of her father in the kitchen. She checked the calendar beside the bed, smile widening when she noted the date, marked with a shiny Purrloin sticker. "It's the first Sunday of the month!" she cried excitedly to her pokemon, "You know what that means! Church with Mama, then we'll get the treehouse finished, and tonight, stargazing with Papa! I can't wait! Let's go, Purry!" The cat in question swished her tail excitedly, squirming out of the girl's grasp to paw at the bedroom door eagerly. The girl's emerald eyes shone in the morning light just as eagerly as the feline's.

Skipping through the hall, the girl paused at the mirror midway to the kitchen. She smiled at her reflection, running a hand through her plum-colored hair, which reached her mid-back. The purrloin on her pale pajamas danced as she spun to see her own feline batting the mirror. "Be careful Purry, Papa hates pawprints on the mirrors!" The cat licked a paw innocently, then dashed under the kitchen table. The trainer to-be returned her gaze to the mirror briefly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she reassessed her pale brown skin tone and satisfied smile. Her quick dash to the kitchen to join her cat paused when the grassy-haired cook turned around to his least favorite creature. The girl attempted to hide her amused grin behind a hand at the undignified squeal that erupted from her otherwise sensible father's throat.

"The milk is over there!" The man pointed furiously to the far end of the floor below the counter, "So do not come begging to me for it!" He jerkily shook the loving cat off of his black pants leg to greet his daughter with a heaping plate of omelet. "Good morning, mon petite! Sleep well?" The amusement in her smile filtered into genuine glee.

"Yep! Is Mama around? I think she'll want to hear this dream!"

"I believe she is out looking for strong branches for the treehouse with Excadrill. She shall be back in time for church though, so eat up!" The girl nodded excitedly as her father placed the plate before her and handed her a napkin. She placed the latter on her lap, uttered a quick prayer, and heartily dug in. ~~~~~

After washing the dishes behind her and the morning rituals of the bathroom, the girl dressed into her Sunday attire, a wrinkle-less maroon dress littered with sequins, white mid-calf socks, and scarlet dress shoes. Purry mrowed in approval, showing off her own gleaming pink ribbon. The girl giggled, picking up the pokemon and stepping elegantly out of the house to meet her mother. The woman smiled broadly at her daughter, lilac dress fluttering in the wind and Haxorus glancing curiously from behind.

"You look beautiful, Oleander. Come on." Oleander placed Purry on the ground and took her mother's extended two marched arm in arm up the hill to the white-walled chapel, the cat and dragon padding behind them. Inside, the humans knelt and pokemon sat at the pews as the woman grabbed and lit two red candles. The mother and daughter held hands, closing their eyes and sending prayers to the Spirits.

"Mama, why does Papa not come to church with us?" The woman sighed slightly, but turned to answer her daughter.

"He's an atheist, sweetheart. They do not believe in Spirits." Oleander blinked curiously.

"Oh? Why?" The woman shook her head slightly.

"I think it varies from person to person, but remember, they can't ask for help from the Spirits, so I guess it's their loss." Oleander nodded, digesting the information.

"...Ok. Then how about Papa?"

"He is very science-oriented. Don't tell anyone, but he's a bit scared of what he doesn't know. Other than that, I don't really want to go into it much." Oleander nodded again.

"Ok! So, lunch now and then the treehouse?" The woman smiled widely.

"Of course! Race you home!"

The four eagerly pelted down the hill to the sonorous call of "It's lunch time~!"

"Oh wow, Papa! This is so good!" The green-haired man beamed at his daughter.

"Of course, I made it with the finest ingredients and love for the two greatest women in my life!" Oleander's mother wore an amused smirk as she twirled her fork, waiting for her husband to finish loading the lunch onto plates.

"Gee Cilan, tell us how you REALLY feel!" Her boisterous laugh made even the pokemon waiting on the porch smile as they waited for their meal.

"And here you are my heartstrings, dig in!" Cilan cried as he placed his family's loaded plates onto the table. He quickly gathered up the remaining bowls of pokemon food, grouped by type, and transported them promptly to the awaiting organisms outside. Each cheered its name in thanks and tucked in. The remaining humans smirked at the eager feline smiling up at Cilan, who tactfully avoided looking at her and placed her bowl a short distance away, so that by the time she reached the dark-type food, he was safely in the house.

After the filling meal of vegetable soup, rice pilaf, and fresh berry-bread, the three humans curled up on the couch as the outside pokemon snoozed, Oleander having changed into her day clothes beforehand. Purry promptly claimed Oleander's lap as Cilan grabbed at the newspaper. His arm staked his wife's shoulders as he turned the page, all three discovering a comfortable position amid the cushions.

"Iris?" Cilan murmured softly.

"Hmm?"

"How about dinner Tuesday night? Oleander will stay with my brothers?" Iris grinned, eyed hooded with relaxation and the request of her husband.

"Sounds perfect to me," she answered, gazing directly into his eyes.

"Oleander, would you like to spend Tuesday with your uncles?" The couch jerked slightly as the girl jumped eagerly.

"Yes please! That'll be so much fun, right Purry?" The cat mrowed and swished her tail in agreement.

"It's settled then. A short nap, then the treehouse?" The room chorused with noises of agreement.

"Until then, goodnight."

Oleander awoke to a light bat against her nose. The culprit and her tail snuck closer to the sleeping green-haired man, appearing to find a thrill in the man's leaps and squeaks. He snored softly into his wife's thick mane, oblivious to the "danger" creeping closer to his chest. Oleander restricted a grin and a snort of laughter with her hand, greatly amused by the feline's precision in scaring her father. Rising from her warm indentation on the sofa, she caught the cat mid-leap, hugged the kicking kitten against a hunter green shirt and knee-length floral skirt to transport her squirming, meowing body into the kitchen toward the porch door, closing it with a light kick from a sandaled heel.

Cilan coughed lightly, blinking awake as Iris began to stretch. He pushed the fallen newspaper onto the coffee table, glancing around for his daughter. The loud giggles from the porch alerted him to her location, and with twin smiles of satisfaction the two adults exited the house to meet up with their daughter and pokemon.

"Alrighty then! Everyone, let's get going!" The troupe tramped up the hill, gripping sticks, rope, and trunk lumber to fabricate the new fort. Cilan's requesting glance at Crustle lead to the crab assisting Excadrill and Haxorus with cutting the tree trunks into thick planks. Emolga quickly gathered the string roll into her paws and flew atop a twig near the selected tree's pinnacle, ready to drop lengths of twine to the humans. Iris and Oleander leapt from Excadrill's outstretched claw into the thicker lower boughs, the former turning to the latter as she mentally pieced together ideas.

"The floor is gonna be thick, right?" Her mother nodded. "Okay... Then... The walls'll be half as thick... Then the roof... Will be a bunch of branches attached to planks like the walls! With a hole in the corner, a couple windows... And we'll go from there!"

"Good girl! Umm, Pansage? Can you help us?" Cilan's grass monkey chattered in agreement as he climbed the trunk, several thick branches in his teeth.

"Stunfisk and I will see to refreshments and dinner, ladies! I shall see you after a good day's work! Assist them well, my vintages!" Cilan shouted over his shoulder as he and the fish traveled back into the house.

A sharp shriek echoed out of the still-open door shortly afterward. Stunfisk emerged, pushed the amused kitten out of the doorway, and shut the door with his tail in a final manner. Purry trotted toward the tree party, a spring in her step and a smug smirk on her whiskers.

The assorted forms moved the long planks into place with several sturdy levers and the thick twine into a rough estimate of the future fort, with Pansage and Emolga under the brief apprenticeship of Oleander and her mother. The tree-borne mammals alternately fastened twig-studded branches firmly to the roof and wall-floor borders, sealing the cracks with resin to prevent overwhelming water damage. Cilan brought iced lemonade and fresh water on a platter with Stunfisk after a few hours, carefully dodging the excited kitten and littered wood, to quickly take his leave with heartfelt cheer directed at the remaining creatures.

"Purry! Come and try it out up here!" Oleander called to her kitten once the resin sufficiently hardened. The latter rose from cutting notches in the lumber to the thick trunk and she scaled the bark quickly, meeting her human in the outlined treehouse. She pounced around in circles to test the firmness of the floor, then launched onto Oleander's shoulder, batting lightly with paws as springy as the twigs coating the roof. Iris watched her daughter laugh fully, spinning around with joy at the near-completeness of the fort, gripping Purry's front paws at arms length.

"Come on now, you two. I bet Cilan's almost ready with dinner, let's go back home." Oleander's head shot up quickly, jade eyes widened with enthusiasm lingering from the fort's first stage of completion.

"Will we decorate it next week, Mama?"

"Of course sweetheart, but first, your Papa and I have our gym duties during weekdays, and you have school. Until then, though." Cocoa eyes reflected tenderness toward the daughter brimming with the, for lack of a more fitting phrase, fabulous wildness emulating from her young form. Iris called for her snoozing Emolga, and the four tree-bound mammals sprang to the grass below, joining with the remaining restful pokemon, all of which gathered the twine and pulleys for transport back to the house. The bunch met Stunfisk between the hill and the open door, acknowledging the scents wafting from the kitchen with growling stomachs and boisterous voices.

"Dinner time~!" Cilan trilled, spinning from the counter to deliver his steaming potato pancakes and diced fruit salad to the amusement of his family members. Iris and Oleander applauded as Purry gazed adoringly up at the man. Cilan conveniently ignored the kitten and served his family, then delivered the pokefood dishes to the awaiting monsters on the porch.

"Come on Purry, don't do anything during dinner, okay?" The Purrloin continued grinning, but nodded and obediently tucked in to her dish. Iris nodded in approval when the girl turned to her. Cilan returned to the table and joined the two females in partaking the meal.

The trio of Cilan leading, Oleander holding the telescope, and Purry marching after them with a small bag of screws in her jaws traveled up the same hill with the tree-house in the making to scout out an appropriate location to view the night's crisp stars. Glancing at the light cloud cover, the two humans agreed on a spot in the half moon's light with their similar eyes. Oleander set up the tripod while Cilan adjusted the pieces of the telescope itself, waiting for his daughter to pass him the screw bag from the cat. Once the technology sat properly on the grass, Cilan adjusted the eyepiece's focus and stood aside for his daughter to see.

Oleander's bright eyes widened in wonder at the moon's craters, the stars' flames, the cosmic dust traveling at insane speeds though space. The copious facts her father informed her of clicked though her mind as she beamed into the night. Purry's tail swished in the night air as she too gazed at the moon in response to her human's small gasps of awe.

Cilan glanced between his daughter and the night sky, admiring the features of both with varying intensities of adoration. "Amazingly clear tonight, isn't it mon petite?" The girl turned to him, eyes aglow and beam brightening the night further. The man could not help but smile back, her emerald matching both those he viewed in the mirror every morning and the confident shine of his wife's eyes. Oleander leapt at her father, wrapping limbs firmly around his torso, pressing her smile into his shoulder. The kitten purred as Cilan hugged his daughter back.

"It is getting late, creating a relaxing taste. Let us return home." The group collected the pieces of telescope, yawns blossoming from the trio as they marched back home and to welcoming beds.

Iris glanced up from tucking the Pokemon in, smiling at the returning trio fondly. "Alright Oleander, to bed now."The girl sighed, nodding as she picked up a Purry attempting to leap on Cilan and trotting up to the bathroom. The adults exchanged smiles as they waited for their daughter to finish readying herself for bed.

Oleander untucked her purrloin-studded pajama shirt from similar shorts as she ducked into her bedroom, launching herself into the violet blankets and grabbing Purry to plop her on the bed's edge. The girl wriggled under the covers just as her father stepped in to the room. His obvious gaze at only his daughter and not her purrloin merchandise made Oleander's already large grin widen slightly. Purry lived up to her name, releasing a room-filling purr from her small throat. Cilan nervously hugged his waiting daughter, kissing her forehead briefly.

"Goodnight, mon doux. Sleep well."

"That's 'sweet', right Papa?" Cilan's grin regained its confidence.

"Tres bien, mon petite. Sweet dreams, now." The girl beamed.

"I will Papa, you too!" Oleander nestled deeper into her blankets, awaiting her mother's night ritual before she would sleep.

Iris smiled knowingly as her husband fled the room to the couch, that smiling warmed when she noted the bright eyes of her daughter and kitten. The woman scratched Purry's head and tucked the blanket around Oleander's neck."Goodnight, sleep well dearest."

With a kiss to the cheek, Iris left the room, glancing briefly behind her to wink. Oleander grinned after her mother, shifting slightly to the side to find a comfortable spot. She overheard a brief burst of laughter from her parents in the other room, which quickly died down. Purry stretched, pressing at the wrinkled cover with her paws. The two females exchanged a content, tired smile and closed their eyes, ready for sleep, dreams, and the coming day.

~~~~~Wishfulness~~~~~

As an atheist, I had a really interesting time writing from a theist's position!

If anything, review about that please?

Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys! Zek here again! The newest person couldn't make this, so I took over with the 4th Chapter! This is the day before the day that Oleander spends time with her uncles, Cress and Chili.

I wanna thank you all for reading & reviewing! Everyone else, your chapters were amazing! Keep it up! BTW, CUTE name for Oleander's Purrlion!

Also guys, I hope you don't mind me using another OC...me!

Naw, but she has the same name as me! Introducing Zekshirom, my dragon pokemon counterpart ^^ Italics are Zek speaking.

Oleander jumped, but just landed on the ground...AGAIN.

She was playing with Zekshirom, a small dragon legendary that the family had adopted as a second child. Iris and Cilan watched, laughing every once in a while.

Oleander panted and said "Zekshirom, can we stop now? I'm getting tired." Zek flew around the young girl and nodded. "Sure. Are you getting hungry, An?"

Oleander smiled & nodded, and Zekshirom looked over at Cilan. The young man smiled. "It IS getting close to lunch time! How about you all go up the hill for a while. I'll have Pansage come get you when lunch is ready." After nods from everyone, Cilan went inside to start cooking while everyone raced up the hill.

Once at the top, Oleander stared at their house and sighed. "I just wish Daddy would understand..." Iris frowned in concern, but Zekshirom beat her to responding. The dragon landed in front of Oleander and said "Momentai! He DOES understand that you like Purrlions! Don't think much of it though-it's HIS opinion!" Oleander smiled. "Thanks Zekshirom." The dragon smiled, then flew off for a while.

Oleander remembered something she wanted to ask Zek. "Hey Zekshirom! What DOES momentai mean, anyway?" Looking down, the dragon answered "Don't you know that already? It means take it easy!" Iris looked from Oleander to Zek and giggled. "Like real sisters!" Everyone laughed, but then they all saw Pansage running up the hill. Lunch was ready!

Racing back down the hill, Cilan stood at the porch, smiling as his family approached. Even though his daughter liked the one thing he didn't, the young man didn't care. He still loved all of his family, even if they liked Purrlion.

Zekshirom slammed herself onto a small pillow bed they had made for her in Oleander's room. "Whoo!" Then she turned to Cilan and Iris. "Can I go with Oleander tomorrow to see Cress and Chili? PLEEEEEEEAAAASE?" Iris softly smiled. "Of course, Zekshirom. You ok with that, Cilan?" Recieving a nod from her husband, Iris smiled at Oleander. "You'll have more company to play with!" Oleander punched the air, then smiled at Zekshirom.

After saying goodnight to her parents and turning off the lights, Oleander thought about all the progress she made thinking up her plan to change her father's mind about Purrlions. Staring around her room, she noticed Zekshirom and Purry curled up with each other.

Smiling and content, Oleander drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring with progress. She WOULD change her father's mind, and the young girl wouldn't give up!


End file.
